Por que hablamos?
by Shazadi Seillune
Summary: Un sencillo song fic, con la canción de Ricardo Arjona. Una pequeña historia sobre los sentimientos que Zeros tiene hacia Firia y una pequeña visita que le hace en una tarde llena de emociones. Ubicado entre Try y Revolution.


Disclaimer: ningún personaje o hecho de Slayers me pertenece.

Un Song Fic, dedicado a una pareja muy peculiar de la serie, la hermosa dragón dorado Filia y el simpático e irónico demonio Zeros Metallium.

"**Por que hablamos" **

**por Shazadi Seillune**

**Canción de Ricardo Arjona **

Desde lo alto de un risco, sentado sobre una saliente, un demonio de finos y púrpuras cabellos parecía meditar mientras observaba desde lo alto como las hojas de un majestuoso árbol eran mecidas por el viento.

¿En que pensaba Zeros?... la respuesta era sencilla, pero no era algo aceptable para él, ni para el resto de los demonios... él sabía que a partir de este momento tendría que enfrentar graves conflictos con su ama y muchos demonios mas.

-esa hoja es como yo..- murmuró Zeros al par que abría sus hermosos ojos amatistas, mientras veía con sigilo como una hoja del árbol era mecida por el viento al punto de haber sido arrancada de él. El demonio siguió el camino de la hoja por un momento con la vista, mientras parecía evocar algo o "alguien"... Ese alguien no era mas que una de las personas mas importantes para él y eso lo sabía, por eso se encontraba tan confundido. En un momento Zeros se encontró recordando a una hermosa mujer rubia de finas facciones y ojos azul celeste, que eran probablemente los mas hermosos y cristalino que jamás había visto en su larga vida...

-Filia....- murmuró de manera confusa Zeros mientras comenzaba a sonreír al recordar una de tantas ocasiones en las que sus encuentros no habían sido del todo "perfectos".

----------- -------------- -------------- ----------

**Tu me dices **

**Yo te digo **

**Y así empieza nuestra guerra cotidiana... **

-¡¡¡Hola labios de lagartija!!!- Zeros le dio sus muy particulares saludos a Filia, quien se encontraba meciendo al pequeño Valgrav en sus brazos. La respuesta que recibió el demonio a sus saludos fue un pequeño empujón con la mano que le dio la dragón en el pecho apara hacerlo a un lado, mientras dejaba al pequeño Val en su cunita mecedora.

**Yo me armo de adjetivos **

**Tu conjugas el peor de mis pasados**...

Zeros observaba ansioso a Filia mientras un sentimiento desconocido (hasta hacía apenas un tiempo... justo cuándo conoció a Filia..) se apoderaba una vez mas de él, de sus adentros... de lo que él podía llamar "corazón".

Una vez que Filia había dejado a Val seguro en su cunita salió de aquella habitación jalando a Zeros de la parte central de su capa. Visiblemente Filia se encontraba molesta, lo que hacía que el demonio disfrutara de un GRAN banquete. Una vez afuera Filia situó a Zeros frente a ella con un jalón, mientras que el demonio aún sonreía como siempre. Se escuchó un suspiro profundo y una exclamación ahogada proveniente de la rubia, el demonio sabía que el sermón se aproximaba...

-Zeros... es el colmo con tigo- gruñó Filia mientras el demonio sonreía cada vez más. Filia se volvió sus ojos celestes hacía Zeros, pero con una expresión de rencor que el demonio no había sentido nunca, tiempo atrás.

-¿qué sucede ?-

-¡¡¡¿¿Cómo te atreves a entrometerte en mi casa, y sabiendo sabrá dios con que intenciones sobre Val??!!!- Zeros se sintió ofendido, de verdad que esta vez sus intenciones no eran mala, pero eso no era suficiente para Filia, quien siguió juzgando de manera severa a Zeros...

-¡¡¡No te es suficiente haber eliminado a los dragones dorados casi por completo... yo se que quieres hacerle daño a mi Val!!!- ahora si que Filia actuaba de manera demasiado sobre protectora con el pequeño dragón. "¿Sentirá algo por él y no por mi?".. pensó Zeros para sus adentros, aún mas confundido.

**Y te apunto **

**Donde duele **

**Y te acuerdo del peor de tus pecados **

**Tu reviras la ofensiva **

**Y disparas donde sabes que hace daño. **

-Oye Filia-chan, sabes bien que no tengo ninguna intención de dañar al pequeñuelo, solo vine para....- Zeros paró de hablar recordando a que había ido donde Filia.. para declararle de una vez, que era capas de sentir algo bueno por alguien, y que ella había sido la responsables.. el demonio se ruborizó y abrió lentamente sus ojos amatistas.

**Y en el campo de batalla **

**Quedan muertos los minutos que perdemos **

**Tu me dices... **

-Namagomi sin vergüenza, se te acabaron las excusas-

**Yo te digo... **

-lagartija subdesarrollada, mas vale que dejes de fastidiar y te vallas a cuidar a tu "protegido"- inquirió el demonio por primera vez.. ¿CELOSO?.

**Y así acaba nuestra guerra cotidiana **

**Esta guerra sin cuartel que nadie gana **

-¿qué estas celoso de mi pequeño Val?- Filia comenzaba a a dirigirse a Zeros en un tono sutil que nunca había usado con él, parecía preocupada por la actitud del demonio...

-¿yo?- Zeros dio un respingo ruborizado –¡que va!, si es solo un niño, además ¡¡pobre del que le toques como pareja!!-

Filia se salió de sus casillas y de un movimiento rápido, sacó su maza, pillando a Zeros en el momento en el que estaba distraído, logrando acomodarle esta vez, un soberano golpe que prácticamente dejó al demonio casi inconsciente...

-¡¡Madre mía!!- exclamó apenada Filia al ver a Zeros en el suelo y con una mano en la cabeza, al parecer la rubia no tenía después de todo la intención de golpearle tan fuerte.

.oye... si lo que querías era que me fuera me lo hubieras dicho de manera civilizada...- mumuró el demonio adolorido sin percatarse de que Filia se acercaba cada vez mas a él con la intención de abrazarle..¿Sentiría ella algo por Zeros?

**Porque hablamos **

**Y no usamos ese tiempo en darnos besos **

**En pintarnos con las manos **

**Las caricias que queremos **

**Y que no nos damos **

**Por que siempre hablamos **

**De lo tuyo y de lo mío **

**Del pasado y los culpables **

**Mientras muere otro minuto **

**Por que hablamos **

-Lo siento.. de verdad.- murmuró Filia cada vez mas cerca del demonio, quien aún seguí tratando de aliviar el dolor del golpe y sin percatarse de la cercanía de la rubia.

-Si como no, tu siempre me estas maltratando, la mayor parte del tiempo sin razón, solo por suposición...- balbuceo el demonio.

**Ya te dije **

**Que no es cierto **

**Ya dijiste que tu no eres lo que digo **

**Nadie cree **

**Nadie acepta **

**Cada quien defiende su utopía **

**Y el fantasma de la duda **

**Se abre paso en la frontera del futuro **

**Y el presente moribundo **

**Se consuela con lo poco que nos queda **

-Ya te dije que lo siento Zeros-

-si, seguro que..¡¡FILIA!!- la rubia rodeó con sus brazos al demonio, Filia pudo sentir una energía malévola, pero no sintió temor, por que esa energía era neutralizada por otra muy cálida... La del AMOR. Zeros se quedó sin palabras por primera vez en toda su vida, pudo sentir el suave aroma de Filia cerca de él, su respiración... su amor. El demonio se ruborizó por completo, un leve color rozado también aparecía en las mejillas de la rubia.

-Filia.. yo.... -

-Zeros...yo..- dijeron los dos al par. Ambos comenzaron a aproximarse cada vez mas, podían lograr un beso. Pero.. algo no estaba bien y ambos lo sabían... la razón no estaba de su parte.

**Y te quiero **

**Y me quieres **

**Pero somos mas idiotas que sensatos **

**Y aparece otro día **

**Y nos van quedando llagas incurables **

**De esta maldita enfermedad de hablar sin mas... **

Ambos temblaban de la emoción, pero tan pronto se juntaron los dos se separaron.

-Filia... esto no esta bien ¿verdad?- la voz del demonio se quebró en seco.

-así es.. no debemos, no podemos, no.... queremos.- Filia se puso de pie y comenzó a entretenerse con unas flores que tenía en un jarrón de cerámica sobre una mesita, fuera de la habitación de Val.

-queremos...- afirmó Zeros para sus adentros en voz baja, mientras se ponía de pie y observaba a su Filia-chan.

-¡¿Qué me vez namagomi?!- preguntó la rubia, pero de manera calmada y no agresiva como de costumbre, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Zeros quien ya había vuelto a cerrar sus ojos y expresar su habitual sonrisa despreocupada...

-Nada labios de lagartija- se expreso de la misma manera que la rubia –bien... debo irme... ¡¡pronto volveré a molestarte!!- Zeros desapareció, dejando a Filia con las manos sobres su pecho, sinitendo los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

-Algún día seremos felices... Mi querido Namgomi, Mi querido Zeros Metallium..- murmuró la rubia mientras una lágrima recorría su tersa piel.

**Por que hablamos **

**Y no usamos ese tiempo en darnos besos **

**En pintarnos con las manos **

**Las caricias que queremos **

**Y que no nos damos **

**Por que siempre hablamos **

**De lo tuyo y de lo mío **

**Del pasado y los culpables **

**Mientras muere otro minuto **

**Porque hablamos... **

------------- ------------------ ------------------ -----

Zeros seguía sentado en aquella saliente observando aquella hoja que aún no perdía de vista, mientras sonreía con los ojos abiertos. Cuándo la hoja por fin llego al suelo, calló sobre un rosal, sobre las espinas de las mismas.

-si, esa hoja es como yo, algún día yo también encontraré mi camino, pero yo no terminaré lastimado, ni lastimaré a la rubia que yo... Amo con todas mis fuerzas, eso lo puedo jurar.- El atardecer calló a espaldas del demonio y la luz del sol iluminó sus ojos amatistas, los hizo brillar y por un momento parecía como si una lágrima rodeara por su mejilla fría...

-Algún día, Mi querida Filia, seremos felices, lejos de aquí, seremos felices... Mi labios de lagartija, Mi Filia Ull Copt-

**Mientras muere otro minuto **

**Porque hablamos.... **

**FIN**

**_N.A. Este fic lo escribi hace aaaaaaaaños... de verdad, muchos, practicamente mas de 7 bajo otro seudónimo. Ahora me ha interesado mucho retomar los fanfics y se me ocurrió rescatar este para publicarlo en lo que mis otras ideas toman forma. Me gustó mucho esta historia, cortita, algo cursi, medio trsite, pero me pareció linda.... ay.. aquellos tiempos de juventud jajajajajajajajajaja. Un beso y mcuhas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerme.... REVIEWS POR FA!_**


End file.
